Lucky
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: Logan reflects on what he has while sitting, waiting for his daughter's play to start. Futurefic LoVe


_**Okay, this is my first Veronica Mars and I wrote it because my bestest friend is bloody obsessed with the idea of Veronica and Logan. Hence, for you sweetheart, there is a tribute. This is also because I made her a deal when I was writing it that I'd dedicate it to her if she'd help me plan a CSI: NY story...**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know CONSTRUCTIVELY if there's something wrong that I should a) fix or b) keep in mind for the next time.**_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

He was so lucky.

If he was honest with himself, he'd never ever pictured himself where he was now. Logic and karma screamed that on so many levels, it was wrong. He'd never been a good kid, never followed the rules, and never had to. His small down had allowed him to conduct himself as he wanted.

His wife hadn't.

Their relationship hadn't been easy and involved more break ups than either of them would admit to today. The worst had been their fight when she moved to New York to follow her journalistic dream when he wanted her to stay in California. Nevertheless, they'd made it through in a sick and twisted way.

In fact, their relationship had blossomed again at a charity event

He's started a charity for his mother when he'd 'hit it big' and had never taken anyone to any of the events. It didn't seem right, since most of the women after her had never known his mother and hadn't known his family situation before her suicide. She did and thus, when he held his annual dinner in New York, she'd been on his list of people who needed to be there.

It had taken some convincing on his part to get her to agree, but the minute he brought up the fact that she was one of the few who'd known his mother and one of the few he trusted to come and not pity him for the loss of his mother. After all, she'd been his girlfriend the first time.

Things had blossomed from there.

They worked hard at keeping the long distance relationship until she decided to move back to California. He wished it had been under better circumstances, but her father's heart attack had scared her enough that she felt it was time to move back. It was lucky enough she'd had a colleague move to California and was working for a Los Angeles paper.

They weren't dating, and neither of them would have said they were, but they started spending more time together. He took her to premieres and movie sets and she ignored the tabloid magazines that screamed they were dating. They did dinner in Neptune, thankful that the place was small enough that they could have their privacy without the screaming hell of the paparazzi.

They didn't realize how important their relationship was until he flew to Asia for a movie and she stayed in California. The rumours that had come back hurt her more than she's liked and their conversations had tapered off as she felt more and more hurt. He worried and had asked for a break from filming in order to go home and talk with her.

It had been a long, drawn out yelling match that ended in him pulling her body against his and kissing the breath out of her.

That was when the decision was made that they would start dating again and they talked of fears and hopes. By the time he went back to Asia, he'd sworn to himself to call her constantly and to make sure she knew that he wasn't paying attention to most of the other women around him.

Now he sat in a high school auditorium, his wife by his side with a small toddler on her lap, waiting for the lights to dim. He wasn't surprised when her hand entwined with his without her having to glance at him, her other arm still wrapped protectively around the stomach of their four-year-old boy.

It was funny, sometimes, how they'd turned out. His daughter was the spitting image of his wife, but had his personality to a fault. Ethan, on the other hand, had his mother's curiosity and drive. He'd fallen into the role of father and husband much easier than he'd thought and had cut back on the amount of time he spent on set. In fact, he'd deliberately stopped looking for movies and searched for something more stable. He found it in a sitcom…

"Daddy! Its starting," Ethan whispered to him, jolting him from his thoughts.

He smiled. "That it is," he whispered back, settling to watch.

* * *

It was long after the play that they stood in the lobby of the high school, waiting for their little star and chatting with other parents. He was the first one to spot his little princess, her face still caked with makeup. 

"There's the star," he exclaimed, bending down to scoop her up into his arms. She laughed as he presented her with a large bouquet of flowers with a roguish smile.

"Daddy!"

"Stars deserve flowers," he responded, making sure the eight-year-old had a good grasp on the flowers before wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

They left then, piling into their car – he didn't mind driving when he was simply out with his family because it didn't bring as much attention – and he sat in the front while his wife made sure Ethan was strapped tightly into his car seat. He opened the program for the first time, Alice in Wonderland, his heart pounding too hard for his little girl before the pageant.

_Alice: Lindsey Echolls_

Yup, he was definitely very, very lucky.


End file.
